No digas nada
by Kai3d2y
Summary: REEDITADO. Renji siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, y ahora la había perdido. Un día tocan su puerta y cuando la abre se la encuentra llorando. "Rukia, ¿que te pasa? No estarás así por mi ¿verdad? No te preocupes, yo estoy bien" Pero la respuesta de ella lo único que hace es que él sufra más. Renruki, y muy leve Ichiruki.


**Este es el primer songfic que hago y espero que os guste. Es un pequeño resultado de estar escuchando durante casi una hora la misma canción jajajja**

 **REEDITADO: La letra de la canción, para diferenciarla mejor, y una pequeña nota al final.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **La canción es No digas nada de Cali y el Dandee**

* * *

 ** _No digas nada por favor_**

 ** _Que hablando el alma me destrozas_**

 ** _Quiero decirte tantas cosas_**

 ** _Quiero acordarme de tu olor_**

 ** _No digas nada por favor_**

 ** _No vaya a ser que me despierte_**

 ** _De un sueño en el que puedo verte_**

 ** _Y aún pueda hablarte de mi amor_**

 ** _No digas nada ten piedad_**

 ** _Solo te pido que mañana por la noche_**

 ** _Dormido me des la oportunidad_**

Estoy tumbado en la cama, llevó todo el día así. No tengo ganas de levantarme, ni las fuerzas suficientes para ir a trabajar, ni siquiera puedo comer casi nada. Por lo que estoy pasando, muchos lo llamarían estado depresivo. Yo solo pienso en cuando vendrá la muerte a reclamarme.

 ** _Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo_**

 ** _Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo_**

Alguien toca la puerta. No me levantó. Estoy seguro de que será alguno de mis amigos para comprobar cómo me encuentro, al igual que han hecho tantas veces. Vuelven a tocar. Se cansaran y se irán, me digo a mí mismo. Otra vez lo intentan. Mismo resultado. Vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez con más insistencia. Asqueado me levantó para exigirles que se larguen, no quiero ver a nadie. Pero cuando abro la puerta me quedo boquiabierto.

 ** _Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción_**

 ** _Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón_**

 ** _Pregunto qué te pasa por qué lloras por qué estás tan rara_**

 ** _Y aunque tú no me hablas me conformo al ver tu cara_**

 ** _Quiero sentir tu mano y no puedo moverme_**

 ** _¿Qué me pasa?_**

 ** _Me siento tan raro al sentirte aquí en mi casa_**

Sus ojos violáceos se encuentran con los míos. En su expresión se puede notar una gran cantidad de sentimientos: enfado, culpa, preocupación… mientras que en mi interior las sensaciones se mezclan: alegría, sorpresa, y sobretodo amor. Tenía ganas de gritarle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que había sentido que se fuera. Quería cogerla, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería hacerla mía. Pero mi cuerpo no responde. ¿Por qué? Me preguntó. ¿Por qué me traicionas? ¡Ella está delante tuya y no vas a hacer nada!

La observo, sigue con la misma expresión que antes, pero algo ha cambiado. Puedo observar como de sus ojos comenzaban a salir algunas lágrimas. Siento el impulso de limpiárselas, pero otra vez mi maldito cuerpo no contesta.

-Rukia, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó intentando sonar lo más fuerte posible- ¿no estarás llorando por mí, verdad? No te preocupes, estoy bien- aquello era verdad, con ella allí podía decirlo de verdad, por fin aquella maldita etapa había terminado.

No me contesta, pero yo sabía que ahora me echaría alguna bronca por estar así. Ella era así. Seguramente incluso me pegaría. Pero no me importa porque está aquí.

 ** _Siempre quise tener la oportunidad_**

 ** _De poder hablarte una vez más_**

 ** _No te dije que te amaba y que aunque era tu amigo_**

 ** _Siempre sentí cosas mi corazón fue testigo_**

 ** _Siempre quise tener la oportunidad_**

 ** _De poder hablarte una vez más_**

Recordé el día que la conocí, desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que ella era especial, cada vez que quedábamos, cada vez que estaba junto a ella eran momentos únicos, y así me fui enamorando.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo a perderla. Por aquella razón me mantuve callado amándola en silencio. Observaba como ella salía con otros, la consolaba cuando la dejaban, animándola en todo momento. Siempre tuve miedo a confesarle lo que sentía, tenía miedo a que ella se alejara.

 ** _Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana_**

 ** _Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana_**

-Renji…- la escucho hablar, echaba tanto de menos escuchar su voz- despierta.

Como si de una orden se tratase, abrí los ojos.

Estaba en mi cama, en las mismas condiciones que la noche anterior. La busco por toda la habitación con estúpida esperanza. No esta. ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar? Parece que en tres meses no había aprendido absolutamente nada. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre el mismo sueño. Toda esa alegría que podía sentir al volver a verla, desaparecía en cuanto me despertaba, cambiándola por un profundo vacío.

 ** _No digas nada por favor_**

 ** _Que hablando el alma me destrozas_**

 ** _Quiero decirte tantas cosas_**

 ** _Quiero acordarme de tu olor_**

 ** _No digas nada por favor_**

 ** _No vaya a ser que me despierte_**

 ** _De un sueño en el que puedo verte_**

 ** _Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor_**

 ** _No digas nada ten piedad_**

 ** _Solo te pido que mañana por la noche_**

 ** _Dormido me des la oportunidad_**

Pasaron los días y volvía a tener el mismo sueño. Ella llamaba a mi puerta y se ponía a llorar, entrabamos en mi casa. No quería que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que la otra vez. Veo que ella intenta hablar. Sé exactamente lo que va a decir. Por eso, me adelanto.

-No digas nada.- me acerco a ella, tomo su cara entre mis manos y la beso como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Intento memorizar todos los detalles. No quería que se acabara. Por fin me encontraba en mi propio cuento de hadas, donde yo era el príncipe azul y ella mi princesa- no quiero volver a perderte. No digas nada, por favor.- le suplicó. No quería despertarme de aquel maravilloso sueño.

 ** _Te fuiste un viernes por la noche_**

 ** _Me quitaste todo_**

 ** _Te perdí en mis manos_**

 ** _Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo_**

 ** _No entiendo la vida_**

 ** _La vida me prometió estar contigo_**

 ** _y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo_**

Cada día recuerdo aquel maldito viernes 20 de febrero. No puedo evitar pensar en lo que ocurrió. Creía que el destino por fin nos iba a juntar, por fin quería decirte lo que sentía. Si no lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente ahora estarías aquí conmigo. Todo fue culpa mía, por mi estúpido egoísmo de tenerte para mí. Ahora solo me queda quedarme en la cama durmiendo todas las horas que pueda y más, porque esa es la única forma que tengo de verte.

 ** _por la noches en mis sueños puedo verte_**

 ** _dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas que aunque falso es suficiente_**

 ** _no me importa cuánto duela despertarme_**

 ** _igual me duele todo y cada segundo del día estas presente_**

 ** _me acuerdo de todo_**

 ** _la noche perfecta_**

Mire hacia la ventana, pensando en lo que ocurrió.

Era de noche y hacia mucho frio. Acabábamos de salir del cine, estábamos en mi coche aparcado con la calefacción al máximo mientras hablábamos.

Un par de semanas antes ella había roto con Ichigo, por lo que estaba bastante deprimida y aquella era mi forma de animarla. Odiaba verla triste, odiaba verla sufrir. En momentos así lo único que quería era abrazarla y hacerla reír.

-Ichigo y yo hemos quedado mañana para hablar.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

No sería la primera vez que rompían y que luego volvían. Sabía que aquella vez no sería distinto. Si iban a quedar sería para arreglarlo, por lo mi oportunidad se escapaba. Lo sé, suena egoísta, pero la quería solo para mí. Y no pude soportarlo más.

-No lo hagas- le pedí y ella me miró desconcertada.- Rukia… yo… no quiero que quedes con él.

-¿Por qué?

 ** _y en mi carro te mire a los ojos_**

 ** _sonreíste y por fin te cogí la mano_**

La mire a los ojos, era ahora o nunca. Si me salía bien, por fin conseguiría mí más preciado tesoro, si no era así, podría perderla para siempre. Era todo o nada.

-Te amo Rukia.

Al principio se quedó desconcertada. Yo estaba nervioso, nunca en la vida había estado así. Pero después ella me sonrió, lo que tome como buena señal. Agarre su mano y puse la otra sobre su mejilla y me acerque para besarla. Por fin, desde que la conocí, le confesé mis sentimientos. Por fin podía ser mía.

 ** _y además un millón de recuerdos y juntos me ciegan_**

 ** _yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema_**

Pero el destino es caprichoso. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue un fuerte ruido. Un conductor borracho había chocado con nuestro coche. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que unos focos y una sirena se iban acercando. Estaba asustado, no comprendía lo que ocurría. Mire a mi lado, donde se encontraba Rukia, y la imagen me horrorizo. Estaba llena de sangre, me acerque a ella, para ver cómo se encontraba. Ella no se movía.

-Rukia- la llame- Rukia. ¡Rukia!- pero no contestaba. La observe, y pude ver como un hierro se había quedado clavado en su pecho.- No… ¡No!- grité la agarre y aferre su cuerpo inerte a mi pecho mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos-¡No me dejes! Por favor, no puedes dejarme.- recordé todas las veces que ella me sonreía, todas las veces que habíamos ido juntos a cenar, las tardes infinitas llenas de conversaciones- no puedes dejarme, te amo, Rukia, por favor, quédate conmigo, te amo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti?

 ** _ya no quiero despertarme_**

 ** _la vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido_**

 ** _prefiero vivir de noche y sentir que tú nunca te has ido_**

 ** _soñando voy a tenerte aquí cerca de tu vida_**

 ** _prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida_**

Desde entonces, todas las noches el mismo sueño, ella venía a mi casa, lloraba por el estado que me encontraba, y me decía que me despertara. Rukia me conoce, sabe cuál es mi propósito.

 ** _No digas nada por favor_**

 ** _Que hablando el alma me destrozas_**

 ** _Quiero decirte tantas cosas_**

 ** _Quiero acordarme de tu olor_**

 ** _No digas nada por favor_**

 ** _No vaya a ser que me despierte_**

 ** _De un sueño en el que puedo verte_**

 ** _Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor_**

 ** _No digas nada ten piedad_**

 ** _Solo te pido que mañana por la noche_**

 ** _Dormido me des la oportunidad_**

Cada vez tarda más en decirme algo. Siempre intento pararla, no quiero que me despierte, quiero quedarme en el mundo de Orfeo donde puedo estar con ella, donde todavía la puedo ver. Sé que es totalmente falso, pero a mí me vasta, es mucho mejor que vivir sin ella.

Todos los días le digo cuanto la amo, cuanto deseo estar con ella, en mis sueños es el único sitio donde puedo contarle mis sentimientos. Ella intenta salvarme, pero yo le ruego que no diga nada, no quiero volver a despertarme.

Sé que estoy consiguiendo mi propósito, cada vez duermo más horas. Cada día que pasa, apenas me levanto ni para comer, porque lo único que quiero es soñar con ella. Cada día duermo más, hasta que por fin llegó el día en el que no volví a despertar, porque prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tu partida.

* * *

 **¿Creíais que lo que le sucedió a Rukia sería eso? ¿Y que acabaría así? Es por pura curiosidad jajaja.**

 **Notas: Puede que haga un fic con una serie de songfic en la cual esta sería la primera. Eso sería un poco más adelante y con diferentes parejas según como ande de inspirada ajjajajjaj. Y además puede que haga una segunda parte desde la perspectiva de ella con otra canción que descubrí hace poco.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y comentar.**


End file.
